A Fresh Start
by Two80
Summary: Alex Rider is now known as Alex Dawson/Carrick so anyway he has superspeed and is in high school. This is my first story so I probably won't be updating a lot please don't kill me! I know the summary sucks but please read! Update: Sorry people but this is on hiatus like big time.
1. A Fresh Start Chapter 1

A Fresh Start

Okay I'm Alex. No not Alex Rider just Alex. I've been through like …. Seven foster homes I think? No idea. Well anyways I'm in a car with Mr. Pines driving to a new foster home. "Hey, Mr. Pines? Where are we going?" "We're going to the Carrick's House you don't know them." That's a surprise actually not really, I thought. Hopefully not like all the other homes. Finally we pulled into a driveway. Mr. Pines knocked a short woman with long blond hair answered the door. "Oh do come in you must be Mr. Pines and Alex," she said smiling kindly at me. 'You must be tired Alex I'll show you to your room, your father is talking down stairs with Mr. Pines." I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. "Thanks Mom," I said. "Good night Alex," she said then switched off the light.

The next morning….

"Alex! Wake up this instant or you'll be late for school!" I jumped out of bed. Coming! I yelled I sprinted down the hall at top speed grabbed the cereal box and dump some corn flakes into a bowl then quickly poured milk into it. "Where's Dad?" I asked. "Your father left for work 5 minutes ago," she said. "Now run along to school run down to the corner turn left then cross the road." "Now be careful and have a nice day." I grabbed my backpack and ran to school. Once I was at school I went to the principal's office then got my locker combination, schedule and books. Once the bell rang I raced to math class. The teacher walked into class just as I sat down. "Class this is Alex, he said, Alex take a seat at the back please."

During class a note was thrown at me I slowly unfolded the note and read it, meet me at the closest table to the exit of the cafeteria. What the heck is going on? I thought.

At lunch….

I sat down at a table an adult dressed in black walked in and sat down at my table. He said "meet me at 4:00 on the corner of your street". Then he got up and left. Suddenly I sensed someone opposite me. I didn't look up. I was expecting a bully. "Can I sit here?" A voice asked. "Sure," I said. I looked up, a pretty blond girl smiled at me. "Hi I'm Jenny," she said introducing herself. "Alex," I said. We chatted for a bit then the bell rang. "Okay, she said, time to go." "Coming? I asked." She got up and we walked out of the cafeteria. "Are you doing history next?" She asked. Yeah I am, why? I said. Same as me let's go! She said.

4:00

Where is whoever is supposed to be here? I thought. Ooh nice limo. What is going on is this a coincidence? A limo then a motorbike I think this is definitely not a coincidence. "Hey let go of me!" I yell. The guy on the motorbike smirked. "Going at this speed?" "Do you really want me to drop you?" "Wait don't answer that," he said. "Do I know you?" I asked. "Great my favorite student doesn't remember me!" He fumed. We pulled into a driveway he jumped off then ripped his helmet off. "Mr. Dawson? I gasped, but but but…" "But what, he said, surprised?" "Oh wait does everyone think I really moved to England?" I just nodded speechlessly. "I just need some time to disappear for a bit," he said. Well now I am Mr. Carrick, (false name) and your dad. Now let's go inside and talk to your mother.

Saturday morning…..

I woke up with the sun coming through the window. I walked down the hall for breakfast. I grabbed the cereal and dumb some in my bowl then poured milk into it. I quickly finished my cereal and left a note saying that I went for a walk. I bumped into dad out on the porch reading the daily paper. Morning, he said. "Morning," I mumbled. "Hey, where you going?" He asked. "Just for a walk," I said. "Where?" He asked. "The park, I replied." "Ok, let's go," he yelled over his shoulder breaking into a run. I just stood there in shock, then smiled and ran after him. We got to the park five minutes later. Dad walked right into a clump of bushes and disappeared. I shrugged then walked into the bushes, suddenly I was underground. A barrage of tennis balls fired at me. I ducked some hit me and others went sailing over my head.

I looked up to find my dad throwing tennis balls at me. "Come on, he called, don't just stand there dodge the tennis balls." "Why does this have to happen to me? I grumbled under my breath." I dodged tennis balls for about 20 minutes before dad finally stopped. "Whew! I said, did you have to do that?" "Yup, it's part of your training," he said. "Training, I said, what training?" He sighed, "Look at this". He suddenly started floating two feet above the ground. My mouth dropped, "you can fly?" "Okay, Alex this isn't happening this isn't happening", I said panicking. "Yes, it is happening," Dad said. "No, no, no, this is so not happening!" I yelled then suddenly I turned around and ran. I looked down and saw my legs moving in a blur. I stopped. "Whoa, check this out." "I am never going to be late to school ever!" "Awesome!' I muttered. Suddenly there was a shadow cast over me. "Where you going Alex"? Oh great just great, I thought. "Nowhere, I sighed, but I do have super speed which is awesome."

"Okay, beat you home for lunch!" Dad yelled. I just smiled, yeah right I thought.

…. 5 seconds later

"Hi Mom I'm home" I yelled. Mom came out of the kitchen looking flustered. "I wasn't expecting you for another five minutes," she said. "Well it's hard to be back in five minutes when you're using superspeed." "Well then where is your father?" She asked. "Probably walking up the driveway," I replied. "Phew you're getting fast! Dad panted. I just smirked, "getting fast? I'm just getting started. "Hey, mom where is the shopping list?" I asked "On the counter, why?" She asked. "Hmm, I answer distractedly, "huh? Oh be right back."


	2. A Fresh Start Chapter 2

"Well then where is your father? She asked. "Probably walking up the driveway," I replied. "Phew you're getting fast! Dad panted. I just smirked, "getting fast? I'm just getting started. "Hey, mom where is the shopping list?" I asked "On the counter, why?" She asked. "Hmm, I answer distractedly, "huh? Oh be right back."

I rushed down to the supermarket with my superspeed grabbed everything in a trolley and rushed around back and forth then stopped at the counter I paid for everything and rushed home exactly 8 minutes later then when I had left. Plus I did all of it without breaking sweat. Mom looked so surprised when I suddenly appeared with everything. I smiled and said "I even got Ice cream for dessert tonight" I said grinning "how much did that cost?" she asked. "89 dollars in all" I said cheerfully "probably about 1/3 of my earnings from the jobs I did over the last 5-6 years." "Now what's for lunch?" I said.


	3. A Fresh Start Chapter 3

**OK sorry about chapter 2 but I was in a huge rush there will be longer chapters in future.**

**Peace!**


	4. A Fresh Start Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people I need constructive criticism and don't tell me my grammar is bad I need help with the story so please pm me if you have any ideas! Thanks! :D Big shout out to scamp87 so thank you! anyways reviews are appreciated! There will be shout outs to reviewers and people who help me with ideas. I will give shout outs to someone every 5 reviews Cub Out! **


	5. A Fresh Start Chapter 5

Previously

"Well then where is your father? She asked.

"Probably walking up the driveway," I replied.

"Phew you're getting fast!" Dad panted.

I just smirked, "getting fast?" I'm just getting started. "Hey, mom where is the shopping list?" I asked

"On the counter, why?" She asked.

"Hmm, I answer distractedly, "huh? Oh be right back."

I rushed down to the supermarket with my superspeed grabbed everything in a trolley and rushed around back and forth then stopped at the counter I paid for everything and rushed home exactly 8 minutes later then when I had left. Plus I did all of it without breaking sweat. Mom looked so surprised when I suddenly appeared with everything. I smiled and said, "I even got Ice cream for dessert tonight" I said grinning,

"How much did that cost?" she asked.

"89 dollars in all," I said cheerfully, "probably about 1/3 of my earnings from the jobs I did over the last 5-6 years." "Now what's for lunch?" I said.

Now…..

"Hey, dad can you pass the ham please? I asked, Thanks." I grabbed the ham and continued eating.

After lunch I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door. You know I'm really starting to enjoy myself I thought. I grabbed my phone and read the messages, "Hey how r u doing with your new parents?" it said, I quickly text back saying that I was fine and doing well. I lay back down and wondered what to do. I started to unpack my stuff. I put my laptop on the desk and started putting my other stuff in the closet.

Once I was done I started working on my homework. Half way through my home work my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hi Alex its Jenny," she said.

"Hi Jenny what's up?" I asked.

"Can I come over and work on my homework?"

"Sure, noisy over at your place?" I said. "Yes," she sighed. "Let me guess, younger siblings?" I asked.

"Yes," She sighed again.

"Okay come on over, its number 3 Fern Ave." I said.

"Okay thanks Alex," she said.

"No problem," I replied. Then I hung up. "Hey Mom Jenny's coming over," I yelled down the stairs.

"Who's Jenny?" she called.

"One of my classmates," I yelled back.

"Jenny White?" she asked. "Yeah, she is why?" I asked.

"Her father works where Dad works." She said.

"Oookkkkaaayyy," I said. Then the bell rang I ran to get the door.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi, come on in," I said ushering her in. She set her homework down on the table next to mine. Over the next two hours we worked through our homework. By the time we stopped it was 3:45.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, okay okay bye," she said. "Sorry I gotta go."

"Okay I'll see you on Monday then," I said.

"Bye, see you soon," she called. I walked inside and got on my laptop the started playing bloons tower defense 5 and quickly added some dartling guns.

Two hours, 60 levels and two plasma vision super monkeys later…

"Dinner!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Ok I'm coming," I yelled. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a plate.

"Alex?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Well we're inviting the Whites over for dinner," Mom said.

"What! Are you joking?" I spluttered.

Dad looked up, "We're not joking Alex."

"But now, seriously?" I asked. "Not now next week." Dad said.

I relaxed in my chair, "Okay that works," I said.

"Now how about you get to your homework." Mom said.

"Mom I finished my homework with Jenny ages ago," I protested.

"Okay okay, but don't slack in your classes okay?" she asked.

"Mom I'm doing fine in my classes," I groaned. I walked upstairs and into bed. "Man this is crazy," I grumbled, "How come I have to have the problems?" Suddenly my phone rang, "What is it now," I grumbled, "Hello? Oh hi man how's it going?"

"Eh I'm fine,"

"Yeah right like I'm going to believe that, what's wrong James?" I asked.

"I said I'M FINE," James bellowed.

"Okay okay, JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE FINE," I bellowed back.

"JAMES WILLIAM DONALDSON KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN,"

I heard in the background. "YES MOM," He yelled. "Okay where were we?" He asked.

"Right in the middle of a shouting match Potter," I said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BLACK IT'S NOT POTTER!" He exploded.

"Ha ha ha ha you actually fell for it," I said laughing then I fell of my bed.

"Humph very funny Black very funny," James grumbled.

"Yeah because my dad's Sirius," I said going off into peals of laughter, "Anyway you're supposed fun not serious."

"No my godfather is Sirius," He snapped, "Yeah yeah yeah laugh it off Alex laugh it off," He said dangerously.

"Okay um I'm gonna go bye!"

"ALEX!" James yelled. I hung up quickly, Phew that was close next time I won't be so lucky I though, man this is not good for me. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning…

"Alex! Wake up we're going to church!"

"Huh? Wassa time?" I looked at the clock, "Eh to early," I said and rolled over. Then suddenly a bucket of water was dumped in my face.

"Wake up sleepy head," a cheerful voice said.

"Okay okay, I'm up," I grumbled, "Hey who are you?"

"Your little sister," came the reply.

I froze, "Little sister?"

Mom walked into the room, "Yes she just got back from her cousins house last night."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You never asked," She replied, "Now get dressed we're going."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. Using superspeed I jumped into my clothes. "Tada," I said smiling. My sister's jaw dropped, then she fainted. "Wow what happened to her?" I asked.

"She just passed out with shock," dad said, "She just found out that she can make force fields and can disappear."

"Okey, dokey, lokey," She said bouncing up, "Let's go!" I almost fell over in shock.

Dad just walked out of the room calmly, "Well are you coming or not?" he called over his shoulder. I walked out as calmly as possible then ran right out the door and yelled "Meet you at church!" I got to church in around 2-3 minutes and sat down. My family walked in five minutes later.

**A/N **

**Ok just so you guys know the game Alex was playing is real so if you want to play it type in ninja kiwi BTD5**


End file.
